Remeberance
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: When children experience something traumatic, they forget about that day as if it never happened. Ember had to experience this unfortunately and has no memory of how her parents died or why she has the powers of ice and fire. But as she starts to get more and more familiar with her powers, she also starts to recollect memories of her past. But there not what she expected at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a few reminders so you don't get confuse**

 **I'm making my own little story of the main character in this game through her POV so if you don't like don't read. Please no flames or hate. I know my writing sucks! You can always give me ideas though, I will most likely use them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat X or any of the others.**

 **ENJOY!**

I walked through the woods of Earth realm in pure bliss. It was a warm spring night. The stars sparkled like little treasures in the sky, the grass had little droplets of sweet dew forming on them, and the sound of crickets could be heard.

This is the way I liked it. I always went on walks at night to get away from the orphanage that I lived at. I don't know how my parents died. All I know is that I lost them at a young age. People that knew my family say that they found me all beaten and bloodied in the woods, almost dead. I don't remember that either, I do remember waking up in the hospital and then secretly discovering my new powers a few weeks after my recovery.

But that was well over 10 years ago. I'm 15 now.

I looked down at my hands and watched as a light sheet of ice came over both my hands. I stared at the ice admiration and quickly warmed my hands up to melt the ice. I sat down near a tree and just looked up at the sky as I studied it, trying to make shapes out of the stars. This was one of my most favorite things to do at night.

That's when I heard something in some bushes. I quickly stood up and turned around staring at the bush while slowly backing away, towards the orphanage. But I ended up bumping into a big tree. I turned my head to look at the tree and felt a flash of wind in front of me. I turned my head back to see a man with a laser eye smiling at me.

"'Ello lass, what are doing out here late at night?" he asked me. I flinched and looked up at the man with fear, 'Oh no. Did he see me using my powers!?' I thought, "I-I don't have to tell y-you!" I snapped at him. He then put one hand on my neck and lifted me up into the air. I grabbed his arm and hit it frantically in an attempt to make him let go and put me down.

"Oh I have all the right to know, little lady." He told me. I could see my vision going black at the corners, 'Dammit. I've got no choice.' I thought and held his arms with both of mine and burned his hands. He groaned loudly in pain and let go of me while holding his wrist. "You little bitch!" he yelled at me.

I quickly ran towards the orphanage but fell when a sharp pain hit my ankle. I screamed out in pain and looked down at my feet to see a knife in my left foot. Blood was leaking out of the sides and staining the ground beneath me. The man walked up to me with his cocky smile and yanked the knife out of my ankle with one swift movement.

I yelped out in pain and my breathing went uneven at the pain as even more blood came out of my ankle. 'Who the hell was this man?' I thought. I felt hopeless since I couldn't fight back. I didn't really know how to control my powers in defense.

He then went to come pick me up but a woman with blond hair came from behind him and started to fight him with a scowl on her face. Then the one and only Johnny Cage came and picked me up. "Are you ok?" he asked me with a small smile. I smiled back at him and nodded, "Yeah. But my foot's not." I told him.

He quickly got me into a SF van and started to drive off to Special Forces. "Just hang on." He told me. I nodded and then that's when I felt my vision fade and I went unconscious.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up to a familiar sound and opened my eyes to find that I was, of course, in a little white room with medical supplies. A hospital room.

I sat up and noticed that my foot was all patched up and had some bandages wrapped around it. I sighed and decided to see if I could walk. I slowly put all my weight onto my right foot and slowly started to put weight onto my other foot and winced slightly as the pain started to grow. I quickly numbed my foot by cooling it down with ice using my powers and sighed in relief as the chilling feel helped the pain go away just a bit.

I then looked towards the door and could hear talking from the other side. I quickly limped towards the door and stood there while listening on the conversation, leaning into the door. I could hear Johnny talking to another man. "So she was attacked by Kano?" A deep, godlike, voice asked. "Yes. She got attacked by him last night. Don't see why. The girl seems perfectly normal." Johnny said with a perky voice. "We shall go ask the child why she was attacked this instant." The deep voice said.

I felt the door open and soon my face was greeting the floor. I quickly stood back up and dusted myself off and looked at Johnny and a man with an umbrella hat and bright blue eyes. I smiled sheepishly as they both looked at me. Johnny had an amused smile on his face and the other man had a blank face.

"Are you the child that was attacked by Kano last night?" he asked me. I nodded and introduced myself, "My name is Ember." I told him kindly. He nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Ember, my name is Raiden, I am the protector of Earth realm." He told me while bowing slightly. I raised an eyebrow, "Protector?" I questioned. He nodded, "Indeed. I've come here to ask you what happened last night." He told me.

I then explained to him about being in the woods that night and then Kano talking to me, and then him throwing that knife at my ankle. I purposely left out the part about me burning the man. After I was done Raiden looked me up and down. "But it looks like the wound is not even hurting you." He said with slight surprise.

I looked down at myself and shrugged, but on the inside I was freaking out. What if they found out my powers!? Would they lock me up?

To my relief, Raiden didn't put too much thought into it and just told me that I was to go and stay somewhere safe with a man named Sub-Zero and Hanzo Hasashi. He explained to me that they were two powerful men who would protect me and then left.

I sat in my little room and started to feel butterflies in my stomach. I would have to really hide my powers now. Since these two men were pretty much going to be protecting me.

I quickly put on some regular clothes brought by Johnny's ex-wife, Sonya, and put them on. Which consisted of a black tank top, jeans shorts, and a white jacket in case I ever got cold, since I'm cold natured. I tied my brown hair up in a ponytail.

I sat in my room for about an hour before Johnny came in with two other men.

"Ember, this is Hanzo and Sub-Zero. Have fun." He told me simply and left to go do his work. I stood up and looked at both men. "Hi. I'm guessing that you both have already heard of me?" I asked them. Hanzo spoke, "Yes. Raiden explained everything to us. You are to come with us to the Lin Kuei palace. So that we can protect you and figure out what's going on." He told me simply.

He grabbed my shoulder and then we were at the Lin Kuei palace, or at least I think it's the Lin Kuei palace. "We're here. Ember, welcome to the Lin Kuei palace. I will get you situated into your new room and then we will talk about some things in my office." Sub-Zero told me.

I nodded and followed him to my new room. He opened the door and inside was a queen sized bed with royal blue-like colored sheets. Next to the bed was a little stand with a lamp on it. I smiled slightly at the simplicity of the room and thanked Sub-Zero and checked out the room a bit after he left to his office.

I sat on the bed to test out the comfort and nodded at how the bed felt. It was a balanced comfort of hard and soft. I then got up and looked at the lamp and made sure that it turned on. 'Good for nighttime reading.' I thought and turned it back off.

I quickly looked out the window and sighed at the view and shivered slightly at the coldness. I closed the window and quickly started to walk to Sub-Zero's office.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about' I thought with slight curiosity.

 **So? What do you guys think? I like the idea and I'm going to continue this, but I would still like for people to comment on whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

 **And thank you for that one review from the Guest and that other one from Techno-Organic Mary. I'm glad that you're both enjoying my story! Thanks for the encouragement.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

I stepped into Sub-Zero's office and saw him and Hanzo talking a bit. But they stopped once I came in. I sat down in my chair with my hands in my lap and looked at them both with expecting eyes.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" I asked quietly. Sub-Zero cleared his throat, "Well we, including Raiden, decided that you should be trained by Hanzo and I for your own safety." He told me carefully. "Just in case something happens." Hanzo added in.

My eyes widened a little more, 'So they're going to find out soon enough.' I thought and sighed out loud, causing the both of them to give me an amused look. "We know that training doesn't sound fun, but you must learn." Hanzo said to me.

 _You must learn._

His voice echoed a bit when he said that and I felt despair, sadness, and sorrow. It felt like I'd heard those words before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Could it have been my dad? Or my mom? I didn't know. I couldn't remember one thing about them, except for what they looked like.

My mom and my dad both had brown hair, but my mom's hair was a beautiful chocolate brown, kind of like mine. I also knew that my dad had soft brown eyes and my mom's eyes were a deep green color.

I guess that's where my mismatched eyes came from. I had one eye from my mom and the other from my dad. Which I found this little thing neat, and so did the other kids at the orphanage. I kind of miss the orphanage. I miss my friend, Angel, she lost her parents in a tragic car accident that she was also in, which is why she was in a wheelchair.

The wreck was pretty bad and all over the news. Angel told me that she remembered seeing her parents die when the car rolled over the third time. She then told me about how she woke up with the seat crushing her legs and seeing her dead parents, just hanging their upside down.

I cried when she told me that story. She told me with such great detail and seemed so happy with life. I wished I could've been that way, but I felt lost most of the time, I didn't have any kind of piece or memory of my parents, while everyone else did. I could only remember what they looked like and that was it.

"Ember!" I heard a voice boom into my thoughts. I jerked and sat up as I looked around to see that I was on the ground and not in the chair anymore. I slowly stood up and looked at Hanzo and Sub-Zero. They both looked shocked and worried about me. "What happened?" I asked them while sitting back down.

They looked at each other and then at me, "After I told you about training it seems that you blacked out. But you ended up standing up and telling us that you didn't need or want to learn and then you passed out on us." Sub-Zero said while walking up to me.

I just shrugged, "Yeah, sorry. That going to happen at random times. And no I can't learn to control these little black outs." I told them nonchalantly. "So you've always had this little condition?" Hanzo asked me. I nodded. "What other problems do you have?" Sub-Zero asked with slight worry in his voice.

I sighed out loud again and raised up my hand to point out what conditions I had, "I sleepwalk, have severe nightmares, and insomnia." I told them without missing a beat. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "You have severe nightmares and insomnia?" he asked me. I nodded, "Yeah why?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Is that why you were outside that night?" he asked me. I nodded, "Well what would you do if you couldn't go to sleep? I just go outside to try and make myself tired." I told him scratched my nose a bit. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable about this, I didn't really like to talk about my little problems. Especially my nightmares.

"I understand that. Now, about your sleepwalking, how often do you do that?" he asked me with his arms folded. I sighed again, "I don't know, I think it only happens every once in a while." I said quietly and stood up, getting ready to run away from the conversation.

"We both know that you are uncomfortable with this conversation but you need to tell us more." Sub-Zero told me. I looked down and held myself, "I don't have to talk to you guys." I told them in a sharp whisper and quickly left out of the room.

I could hear them calling for me to come back but I just kept going, they didn't need to know. I didn't want them to know. I slowed myself down to a speed walk and looked down at my hands to see that they were expelling some kind of black smoke from them.

I panicked slightly and ran into my room and frantically waved my hands around to stop them from smoking. I couldn't control my fire powers that well at all. The ice was easier to control and manipulate, but not the fire.

I coughed slightly at the smell of the black smoke and yelped when my hands lit up on fire. I tried to keep calm and quickly took a deep breath and concentrated and soon the fire died out. I quickly opened up the window in my room and breathed in the cold air. The smoke was slowly leaving my room as I laid down in my bed. I looked at the little clock on the wall and saw that it was 4:30, dinner started at about 6.

I groaned into my pillow and yawned, "I guess I could try and take a nap." I said to myself. I hadn't ever taken a nap by myself at night. I usually took various naps in the day to get enough energy.

I soon fell asleep and waited for my nightmares to appear and haunt me. But this nightmare was different.

 _I was in a dark, scary place with fire and endless screams of pain. The screams of pain coming from a small chamber in a little place belonged to me. I was 5 again as always but this place, I've never been here before. But it was so painfully familiar._

 _I screamed again as I felt something being put into me like needles. Like long needles were being put into my arms and legs. I panted and shook my head as the pain stopped and I felt the straps, which were holding me down, get released off of me. Someone picked me up, roughly, and took me into some kind of room that looked like it belonged to an evil castle, with a weird pool of black gunk. I saw a shadowed figure come to me as I was thrown down to the ground. He laughed at me and made me stand back up. "I see that you survived the treatment, you should get your powers soon." He told me._

 _I looked down at myself and soon everything faded white and then, I was in another part of a dream._

 _I panted tiredly, "I-I don't… want to do this anymore! You're making me do bad things!" I yelled at the figure. The dark figure got up from his throne and walked up to me holding my chin up so that I was looking him straight in his evil eyes._ _ **"You must learn."**_ _He said with a firm voice filled with such nasty evil._

 _That's when something grabbed me and I screamed as I was dragged away into the dark chamber again. I was strapped down and suddenly felt needles in the sides of my head. They felt painful like this was actually happening. I screamed even more as I shook my head to try and stop whatever was causing me pain but something held me in place. I screamed again and felt tears coming out of my eyes._

" _I won't learn! I won't learn! I won't learn! I WON'T LEARN!" I screamed._

"EMBER!" I heard someone scream at me. I shook my head and snapped open my eyes to see Hanzo's warm brown eyes looking at me with worry. I pushed him away when he asked if I was ok and rubbed my arms holding myself close. I looked around and saw that I was still in my room and that the clock read 5:50.

I then turned my head to Hanzo and saw that he was still looking at me with worry, "Are you ok, Ember? What happened? A nightmare?" he asked me frantically. I nodded slowly and went back to the bed to sit down. 'What the hell kind of nightmare was that?' I thought.

Hanzo stood up and looked at me with a suspicious look, "Why are you so cold?" he asked me. I thought that he meant that a figure of speech but saw that he was looking at my hands. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were slowly starting to grow a little sheet of ice over them.

I hid my hands behind my back and looked at Hanzo with a scowl, "It's the cold weather!" I pointed out. He raised an eyebrow, "But it's perfectly warm in here." He pointed out. I felt myself start to sweat a bit and stood up still glaring at Hanzo, "It's nothing." I told him and turned my head to look out the window, my hair masking my face to hide the tears welling up into my eyes. "Just leave!" I snapped at him, but it sounded pitiful since I choked on a sob as I yelled at him.

But he didn't leave. Hanzo just folded his arms over his chest and gave me a firm glare. I just huffed and turned away looking back out the window. I needed to focus to make this ice go away, but since Hanzo was here getting me even more cross, more ice was starting to appear onto my hands. I could feel it slowly forming into sharp blades.

"Ember, I know that you are uncomfortable on this subject but you need to tell me what's happening. I nor Sub-Zero will be able to help you if you just keep hiding and acting like you don't care. I know that you do. You hold in these feelings so much that you act them out in your sleep from keeping yourself so bottled in. Just let it go." He told me with a firm, yet soft, voice.

Like a father's voice. _My father's voice_. That soft voice that he would talk to me with.

I turned to Hanzo again with tears flowing out of my eyes, "I… I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled out while sobbing. That's when I felt myself get up and raise my hands into the air. I closed my eyes as I let myself do what I was about to do. My arms were both ice blades now that looked like they could slice a single hair with one swift movement.

I screamed out and swiped my arms down at Hanzo's chest, cutting his slightly. I heard him gasp and quickly ran at him again with my ice blades and cut him on the arm with one, rough, and angry sideways swipe and crushed the ice blades off. Hanzo looked at me amazed and I just stared at him with a blank face.

"Are you done?" he asked me. I gave a surprised look and collapsed to the ground as tears fell out of my eyes again. He wanted me to do that to him. "Why'd you let me attack you?" I asked him angrily. He composed himself, "To let out that anger. But you didn't let out all of it. That's fine though." He explained. I just looked back down at the ground.

"So you're like Sub-Zero, a cyromancer." He stated more than asked. I gasped as I realized that I'd just used my powers in front of him. I really did need help controlling these powers. I wiped my eyes and sniffled as I stood up and looked at him with red puffy eyes. "Ok. You got me! Happy now!?" I yelled at him. His eyes widened slightly at me getting so hostile. "Why're you getting so hostile? I was just going to say that you're going to need some training from Sub-Zero about that too." He told me quickly.

I groaned, "I hate training." I deadpanned. "That's fine. It past six. Get yourself into some better clothes." He told me. I stopped him before he could leave, "What about those cuts that I gave you?" I asked worriedly. What? I cut him. I couldn't just not ask about that. He smiled slightly at me, "Its fine. But I'll have to tell Sub-Zero about this at dinner ok?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes. That's fine." I replied.

He nodded at me and then left while I got myself situated and dressed back into some better clothes. I quickly made sure that no signs of crying were on my face. Everything looked fine except for my eyes, they were still quite puffy. I just sighed and shrugged to myself and walked out the room to go have dinner.

I soon found the little dinner room that Sub-Zero, Hanzo, and I were going to eat in and walked in. Hanzo nodded at me and I nodded back. Sub-Zero watched the two of us and gave me a questioning look, "You two look like you want to teach me something." He stated. I nodded, "Yeah. We kind of do. I've got to tell you something that I should've told you earlier today."

He got himself situated and waved his hand for me to continue. I took a deep breath and looked Sub-Zero straight in the eyes or… eye, since one of them is sort of gone. "I'm a cyromancer." I told him with a nervous look. Sub-Zero's whole body froze as he kept staring at me. "You're… a cyromancer?" he asked me again to make sure that he heard right. I nodded, "Yes. Did I stutter!?" I told him getting angry again. He furrowed his brows slightly looking at me like I was crazy. I fidgeted on my feet and waved my arms around trying to apologize.

"I was right! This is going to be a long day. Can we just eat dinner?" I asked them.

* * *

 **There you go! Whatcha think!? Got any ideas on who you thing Ember dreamed about? Comment if you think you know who it was! I'm not going to tell you that you got it right though. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
